


Rare Furniture

by amairylle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: "What now?” Kenma asks.Shouyou flops back and tucks his arms under his head. “Now we lie down and wait.”Kenma does the same with a bit more grace. “So I can go back to sleep?”“You can absolutelynotgo back to sleep!” Shouyou squawks. “I want you to see this.”“See what?” Kenma asks, to be a brat.“This!” Shouyou waves his arms up at the sky. “One of the very few good things about living in a tiny mountain town is all the stars. I wanted you to see.”





	Rare Furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamichlaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamichlaki/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!!! Can't believe we've been friends for basically a year already, and this year I actually know when your birthday is, you nerd. Enjoy your fluff!!

“Kenma,” Shouyou whispers, shaking Kenma’s shoulder. “Kenma, wake up, I want to show you something.”

Kenma opens his eyes and blinks until Shouyou’s face comes into focus. “What time is it?”he asks, rubbing his eyes.

Shouyou grins, bright like morning. “Doesn’t matter. I want to show you something cool!”

“Shouyou, I have to be on a train tomorrow,” Kenma groans, sitting up. “It does matter.” He fishes his phone out from under his pillow. “Shouyou it’s two in the morning!”

Shouyou grins even wider. “It’s the perfect time!” he says. “I swear, it’ll be awesome. Please, please say yes?” He’s holding a flashlight and a folded blanket, and bouncing on his toes. “I’ll bring snacks.”

Kenma can’t say no to Shouyou, no matter how much he’d rather go back to sleep. He stands up, pulling the quilt he was sleeping in up around him. “Only if you bring snacks,” he says.

Shouyou laughs. “You look like a worm,” he says. “I promise it’ll be worth it. I’ll meet you by the back door.” He darts out of the room, speedy and—for once—silent. Kenma waddles after him, trying not to trip on anything in the dark. He makes it to the back door without incident, thankfully, and leans against the cold glass, closing his eyes for a moment while he waits. Shouyou appears moments later. “Lift your left foot,” he says, crouching down next to Kenma. Right, shoes. He complies, and Shouyou helps him shove his feet into socks and sneakers with more enthusiasm than grace, but he doesn’t get knocked over so he can’t complain.  Then, Shouyou stands up and adjusts the quilt around Kenma’s shoulders, so it doesn’t drag on the ground, and holds a stick of pocky in front of Kenma’s face. “Snacks! As promised.”

Kenma takes a bite. “Thanks,” Kenma says. “Where are we going?”

Shouyou pops the rest of the pocky in his mouth and grins. “It’s a surprise!” He opens the back door and leads Kenma outside. “It’s not far and I swear it’ll be worth it, but I not going to tell you anything else.”

Kenma nods. “Okay.”

Late April is still chilly at two in the morning, and Kenma is grateful for the quilt around his shoulders. The moonless sky outside is dark and clear. Shouyou switches on a flashlight with a red plastic filter, and it lights their way through the woods behind his house. It’s not quite enough for Kenma to see properly, and he stumbles into Shouyou over and over, catching the quilt on branches and bushes. “I’m sorry,” he says, yawning.

“Hmm?” Shouyou glances back at Kenma, who’s practically falling into a bush. “I do this all the time; that quilt’s seen much worse. Don’t worry about it.” He reaches back and takes Kenma’s hand, and that’s enough to keep Kenma from falling.

Kenma’s not sure how long they spend in the woods. It feels shorter than his walk to school, but longer than the train ride here. Shouyou is weirdly quiet and Kenma’s too tired to break the silence, but it’s nice. Shouyou’s hand is warm and the night is soft and Kenma might even be satisfied if there’s nothing at the end of this trip when Shouyou pulls him into a clearing and up a small hill. “We’re here,” Shouyou says, dropping Kenma’s hand and spreading his blanket out on the ground.

“We’re having a picnic in the middle of the night?” Kenma asks.

“Not exactly,” Shouyou replies, flopping down on the blanket. “I mean, there’s a blanket and snacks, but that’s not why we’re here.” He pats the blanket next to him.

Kenma sits. “Are you going to tell me why we’re here?”

“Nope!” Shouyou chirps. “Want a cookie?” Kenma, still wrapped in his quilt, leans over and opens his mouth. Shouyou laughs and sticks a cookie in it. “Can you share the quilt? It’s cold.”

Kenma unwraps himself, shivering as the cold air hits his bare arms. “Maybe you should’ve worn more clothes,” he says, covering Shouyou, who’s only wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

“Maybe _you_ should have worn more clothes.” Shouyou gives Kenma’s shoulder a shove.

_“I_ brought an extra quilt,” Kenma retorts, rearranging himself so as little of him sticks out as is possible, a much more difficult task when the wiggliest boy in Miyagi has half the quilt. Maybe he should’ve worn something besides his pajamas. He’s not going to say so. “What now?” he asks.

Shouyou flops back and tucks his arms under his head. “Now we lie down and wait.”

Kenma does the same with a bit more grace. “So I can go back to sleep?”

“You can absolutely _not_ go back to sleep!” Shouyou squawks. “I want you to see this.”

“See what?” Kenma asks, to be a brat.

“This!” Shouyou waves his arms up at the sky. “One of the very few good things about living in a tiny mountain town is all the stars. I wanted you to see.”

Kenma finally looks up. What would be a smooth, black sky in Tokyo is alight with millions of stars, more than Kenma’s seen in his life, silver and blue-white and one or two almost red. There’s a band where they gather, lightening the sky in a stripe from horizon to horizon. Kenma sucks in a breath.

“That’s the Milky Way,” Shouyou says, pointing. “And that’s the Big Dog and the Little Dog, and Perseus, and the Crown.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kenma whispers, trying to breathe it in. This sky is bigger than anything he’s ever felt before, and he tries to take note of every star. Every time he fits one into his mind, there’s two more. “It’s just like Animal Crossing.”

“Shut up!” Shouyou says. “My house has better graphics than that.”

Kenma snorts. “I guess.” He shivers. The quilt doesn’t do nearly as much to keep him warm when he’s not completely wrapped in it.

“Are you still cold?” Shouyou sits up, uncovering Kenma completely. “Come here, it’ll be warmer,” he says, wrapping the quilt around himself like a cape, leaving more than enough room for Kenma to curl up against him.

“I don’t see how stealing my quilt entirely is supposed to help,” Kenma complains. Still, he crawls over and settles in Shouyou’s lap, his head on Shouyou’s shoulder. He’s right, it’s already warmer, because Shouyou has all the warmth of a yellow dwarf in addition to its light.

Shouyou tucks the quilt around them both, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. “Better?” Kenma nods. “Good.”

There’s a flash of light out of the corner of Kenma’s eye, and he snaps his head up, just missing it. Shouyou smiles against his hair, and another star falls from the sky, huge and bright. He sucks in a breath. “Wow.”

“They’re called the April Lyrids,” Shouyou says. “Bet Animal Crossing doesn’t have anything like this.”

“It does, actually,” Kenma replies, sticking his tongue out at Shouyou. “And I get a piece of rare furniture for making a wish.”

Shouyou scoffs. “You’re terrible,” he says.

“Yup.” Kenma over-enunciates the word, popping the final consonant just to irritate Shouyou.

Shouyou lets out a whiny grumble “Please tell me it’s cooler than Animal Crossing, though.”

Several more meteors fall out of the sky in quick succession. “Yes,” Kenma says, his voice hushed and reverent. “Definitely cooler than Animal Crossing.” He nuzzles Shouyou’s shoulder. “How do you know so much about this?” he asks. “I didn’t even know you liked space.”

Shouyou chuckles, a little strained. “I uh. Before I got into volleyball, I wanted to be an astronaut.”

“That was what, elementary school?” Kenma lifts an eyebrow. “And you still remember all this?”

“Yeah!” Shouyou says. “Space is cool! And I was really, really into it.” He goes quiet and still, staring up at the sky as meteor after meteor streaks across it.

“…And you’re not anymore?” Kenma asks.

Shouyou sighs. “I mean, I got kind of distracted. Volleyball is pretty much all I do now.”

“You still go to school though,” Kenma points out. “You know, during the day? You could still be an astronaut if you wanted to. You’ll need something to do after you can’t play pro volleyball anymore.” He pauses, and Shouyou doesn’t answer. “You do still go to school, right?”

“I could coach,” Shouyou murmurs, staring up at the sky.

Kenma pokes him in the cheek. “You’re not listening to me.”

“I am!” Shouyou shakes his head. “I am, I swear. It’s just…” he sighs again. “If you want to go into astronomy you have to be really good at… most subjects, really. And I’m not, Kenma, you’ve seen my grades.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “You’re not stupid. You got into Karasuno, yeah? I know you did it for the volleyball team, but still.” He finds Shouyou’s hand under the blankets and squeezes it. “Don’t be stupid about this.”

“I’m focusing on the inter-high, though!” Shouyou complains. “I want to go to nationals again this year.”

“So? You can have more than one goal. Plus, you have to get good enough grades or you can’t go to matches.” Kenma sits up and fixes Shouyou with a glare. “And you better pass your exams because I want to see you at the training camps. Volleyball is more fun against you.”

Shouyou swallows. “You’re scary when you’re serious,” he says.

Kenma shrugs and settles back down. “You are too,” he replies. “Be serious about what you want. I am.”

“Oh?” Shouyou grins down at him. “And what do you want?”

For Shouyou to stop insulting himself, for one. To not have to go home tomorrow morning, and to not have his own homework waiting when he gets there. To pass his own classes. To visit Kuroo at university. To figure out what he wants to do for university. Before that, to compete against Shouyou at nationals again. Before _that,_ to see Shouyou again at a practice match during Golden Week.

“We should make a wish,” Shouyou says, and Kenma realizes he’s been silent for too long, his mouth set in a flat line.

“What if I have a lot of things I want?” Kenma asks. “I can’t pick.”

“Then don’t!” Shouyou laughs. “It’s a meteor shower!” He points up at the sky, and several bright lights streak across it. “You can make as many wishes as you want! But we’ll both wish on the next one, together. Something big.”

As if to spite them, the stars fall still. Shouyou stares up at the sky, furrowing his brow and biting his lip.

“Well that’s unfair.” Kenma frowns. “We should go back and sleep, Shouyou, I’m not sure I can walk back.”

“I’m getting a wish first,” Shouyou says with a firm nod. “And so are you.”

Kenma wracks his brain, trying to pick one thing he wants in this moment above all else, when suddenly a star streaks across the sky, brighter than the rest, with a blue head and a fiery orange tail.

“Ah! A bolide!” Shouyou cries. “Hurry, Kenma, before it’s gone!”

Kenma follows it across the sky and makes his wish just as it disappears. Then, he leans up and kisses Shouyou on the lips. Shouyou squeaks and kisses him back, pulling him backwards onto the ground. His lips are chapped, but his hands are soft and warm in Kenma’s hair, and it’s perfect in the cold night air, the stars falling around them.

Shouyou pulls back for air. “What did you wish for?” he says, breathing heavily.

Kenma shakes his head. “I thought we weren’t supposed to tell because it wouldn’t come true otherwise.”

Shouyou hums. “I think, because we wished together on the same one it should be okay,” he says. “I want to know!”

Kenma smirks. “Rare furniture,” he says.

Shouyou rolls away from Kenma and groans. “Shut up,” he says. “You’re the worst. I’m not telling you mine now.”

Kenma just laughs and kisses him again. “Good,” he says. He wants to be absolutely sure it comes true.

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of one to "missed the train in the morning and got sick because they fell asleep in the middle of the woods," how dumb is your OTP?
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amairylle) and [Tumblr,](https://amairylle.tumblr.com/) come say hi!


End file.
